


Who Cares What The Press Says?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben Braeden is Dean Winchester's Son, Cas is a virgin, Comic-Con, Dean-Centric, Homophobia, M/M, POV Switches, after comic-con, bad press and obsessed fans, castiel is a fallen angel, their all actors except Jess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are the leads in the hit TV show Wayward Sons. One day they're doing a Q&A at a Comic-Con panel and they meet someone they never thought they would meet.<br/>Dean falls quickly for the blue eyed actor and things get controversial as he has a reputation of one night stands with women at random bars and Castiel as a reputation for being chaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Later, Cas.

“You know and love them as the two brother angels, Michael and Lucifer! Put your hands together for Sam and Dean Winchester!” The announcer said and walked off stage as the two brothers walked on stage.

“Hey everyone, how’re y’all doing tonight?” Sam said into the microphone he carried on stage with him. The audience screamed in response. “Glad to see everyone here. Also sorry if Dean seemed off last night, he was extremely drunk.” Sam informed the crowd and received a punch in the arm in response.

“Yeah, well I had a lot of fun. Now, we’re gonna take some questions.” Dean said and looked to the line near the microphone in the crowd. Many teenaged girls and middle aged women were in line, along with a surprising number of males. The brothers were used to the amount of women in line, most of the fans were female because it had two attractive male leads. Sam pointed at the line to the right with a girl that had to have been 15 standing in front.

“Hey, so this is my first con-” she was interrupted by the crowd screaming. “as I was saying, this is my first con and I noticed that you two have the same last name, are you two like married or..?” the brothers laughed at the question.

“Like I would marry this ugly son of a bitch.” Dean said and messed with Sam’s long hair.

“We’re brothers, I’m the youngest but it’s only by four years.” Sam informed, moving Dean’s hand away from his head. They laughed a bit.

“Oh, sorry.” The girl said a bit defensively.

“We surprisingly get that a lot. I don’t know why everyone assumes we’re gay.” Dean said receiving a smirk from Sam, who in response gets a kick to the shin.

“Well you do look kinda butch, they probably think you’re over compensating.”  Sam laughed and the crowd joined. Dean grunted at the stupid humor of his brother. The brothers decided to sit in the seats left for them. This panel was gonna be about an hour and a half and they didn’t want to stand the entire time.

_“Brother don’t make me do this…” Sam stepped to his mark looking at Dean with his puppy dog eyes, just like the director asked._

_“If you want to destroy our father’s creation, then you have to kill me first, Lucifer.” Dean raised the prop sword for emphasis._

_Sam’s perfectly white suit clashed with what people normally thought when they pictured Lucifer, but it was what the creators wanted. They wanted a new take on the bible. Lucifer being a sort of good guy, he never told a lie, contrary to popular belief, he was just an angel throwing a temper tantrum because his father wanted him to love something other than the only thing he could love, his father. He got kicked out of heaven and sent to hell because he loved his father too much._

_Dean however wasn’t wearing anything fancy, instead was blending in with the humans, wear a black t-shirt, a red flannel, a pair of jeans, with a pair of biker boots. He was wearing an amulet that would burn hot in the presence of God, who happened to be walking the Earth, avoiding heaven and the angels. He was wearing what his vessel was wearing when he possessed him. He wanted his vessel to feel comfortable, and he happened to be comfortable in this._

_“The only creation of His that I want to destroy are the mud monkeys. The worthless, flawed, abortions that call themselves humane. The humans are ruining father’s last perfect creation. How does He expect us to love them, Michael?” Dean put down the sword at what Sam had said._

_“We’re supposed to love them because He asked us too. So we can show Him that we’re good sons.” The camera went to Deans shot as he said this, allowing Sam to get off set as this was his cue for Lucifer to disappear._

“What made you two want to audition for your roles? Are you religious?”A woman in her late 20's, wearing a shirt with a beautiful man on it, the man had striking blue eyes.

“I am, actually, I pray like once a day.” Sam said with a nod. He looked at Dean, who was staring at the woman’s shirt. “Dean quit staring at her boobs, jeez.” Sam said and the crowd laughed. Dean looked at him with a look of confusion for a few seconds.

“I wasn’t staring at her boobs, I was looking at her shirt.” Dean said honestly. He looks back at the girl. “Sorry what was the question?”

“She asked if we’re religious.” Sam told him.

“Nope, just thought it was a cool acting role. Plus Sammy and I are like Michael and Lucifer in the show. Also who is that on your shirt? He’s got hella nice eyes.” Dean said.

“Jimmy Novak, who’s played by Castiel Milton. He has a panel tomorrow.” The woman said.

“Well he’s hot.” Dean said without thinking and the crowd screamed loudly. Sam gave him a look of _what the hell._ “Just being honest.” He decided to say. Sam looked concerned, as Dean probably made a huge mistake because in the next issue of a magazine or newspaper, there will be an article asking about Deans sexuality. Dean was sort of known for having one night stands with random women from bars.

A few seconds there was a deep voice coming from the microphone on the other side of the room. “Hello, Dean. I think you were referring to me.” It was Castiel. This got the crowd excited. Dean’s face became red, Sam looked shocked. “Thank you for complimenting me.” He said.

“Holy shit…” Dean said, regretting his earlier comments. “I didn’t know you were here… sorry.” He decided to apologize for some reason that he didn’t know.

“It’s quite alright.” Castiel smiled at Dean.

Sam cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. “So, you two gonna stop staring from across the room? You can continue your conversation after the panel.” Sam said and the two nodded.

“Later, Cas.” Dean said, not noticing the nickname he said. The crowd awed and he gave a confused look then shrugged.


	2. We finally get a crossover!

After Castiel left the room, to prepare for his autographs and photo ops, the crowd started whispering about the interaction between him and Dean. Sam’s wife, Jessica Moore, walked on stage and whispered “your brother made a big mistake” into Sam’s ear and he responded with a nod.

A woman stepped up to a microphone and asked the question everyone had on their minds. “Dean, are you gay?” Dean snorted in response.

“No, and I have nothing against it either.” He said.

“Are you sure? You seemed to be crushing on Castiel, going as far as giving him a nickname.” The woman quickly retorted. The crowd responded with a bunch of ‘yeah’s scattered across the room between screams.

“Can we not talk about that? Let’s talk about the show!” He decided to change the topic, as this one was making him uncomfortable. The woman stepped away from the microphone and went to her seat.

 

After the panel, Dean began walking around the convention hall, looking for Castiel. He spotted him down the hall, talking to a red headed woman. So he decides to walk over to him. Then Castiel kisses her on the forehead and smiles at her, she smiles back. This gives Dean an unexplained pain in his chest, as he gets closer and she leaves Castiel standing there.

“So, she your girlfriend?” Dean asks him on impulse, needing to check that this man was single.

“No, that was my sister, Anna.” This lifts a weight from Dean’s chest. “Why, do you plan on sleeping with her?” This hurt Dean on a level that he didn’t understand.

“Nah, just wanted to know if I had a chance with you.” _Brain stop what are you doing._ Castiel chuckled at what Dean said.

“That’s not part of your reputation.” They smiled and looked each other in the eyes. Castiel’s blue eyes staring into Dean’s green eyes. Dean really wasn’t acting like himself. He snapped out of it when Jessica ran over to him, hooking her arm around his.

“There you are, Sam and I were looking for you. We were planning to go out for dinner.” She said, earning Dean a questioning look from Castiel.

“Dean who’s this? Is she _your_ girlfriend?” Castiel asked, and Dean laughed a bit too loudly.

“No this is Jess, Sammy’s wife.” Dean explained and Jess smiled. “Hey, Cas, do you wanna have dinner with us? We’ll probably go to Biggersons.” Dean asked with a smile.

Castiel smiled back and nodded. “It’s a date.” He winked, causing Dean to blush. “Well technically not a date, unless you want it to be.” This added an awkwardness to the conversation.

“I don’t think it should be a date. I mean Dean has commitment issues.” Jess added, trying to get them to back off of each other, as their relationship would bring bad press to the network, as some people are homophobic. If they were to have a relationship, it would have to be private, and Dean would not be able to do that as he usually acts on impulse, like all the times he had lied without reason.

“Uh yeah. It’ll just be dinner for now. Then we’ll see where it goes from there.” Dean says, not wanting to hurt Castiel, which is weird because they just met. Dean actually felt a connection between them, like the one described in romance novels like _Dr. Sexy MD._ Castiel made his heart rate quicken. Dean didn’t understand this, he’s straight and the last time he felt this was with Lisa Braeden.

“Of course.” Castiel nodded.

_Castiel entered the set of the church, walking down the aisle to the fake confessional, his character ready to confess his regret of leaving his family. “Forgive me father for I have sinned.” He began. “I left my family… it was sudden but they thought I was crazy. They didn’t believe me when I told them that the angels speak to me… well not directly to me, more of I can hear them.” He started to babble, Jimmy was getting a headache, as the angels began whispering. Castiel was very good as his role, as he too heard voices that claimed to be angels, but he didn’t tell anyone that, it just helped for his acting._

_“Do they believe in angels, my son?” They actor in the other side of the confessional said._

_“Yes, father. They just think I’m losing my mind. I couldn’t handle them telling me I need help, so I got up one night and left without a word.” Castiel could relate, if he were to tell his family their reactions would be similar. “I wish to be forgiven for this sin.”_

_Castiel wasn’t a religious man, he just played one on TV. He for an unknown reason just heard angels talking amongst themselves._

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jessica sat in a booth at a Biggersons near the convention center.  Sam and Dean sitting next to each other, Jess sitting in front of Sam, leaving Cas to sit in front of Dean. They didn’t sit like that on purpose, it just sort of happened.

“So Castiel, wanna tell us something about yourself?” Sam asked.

“I was named after an angel, so were my other siblings. Our parents were extremely religious. I’m not a religious man, I just play one on TV.” He chuckles at his last statement.

 “Hey guys, I just got a text from the show writers.” Jessica began while reading the text to herself. “The writers are planning a crossover between _Wayward Sons_ and _Apocalypse._ They say it’ll be a four part crossover, and the big season finales for both shows. They might have more crossover episodes if the fans respond well to them.” She informed, smiling widely. Both shows had just started their current seasons, so each show had at least 6 more episodes left to be filmed before their mid-season finales.

“Do they plan on writing it during the hiatus after the mid-season finales?” Castiel asked, receiving a nod in response.

“Nice. So we’ve still got a while before this big thing. Hopefully it doesn’t get leaked to the fans.” Sam says, being responsible.

“Dude this is awesome. We finally get a crossover, and it’s with _Apocalypse_.” Dean says excitedly, but still at a quiet level.


	3. Let's give them something to talk about.

The following day was Castiel’s panel. As he walked on the stage after he was introduced, the crowd screamed and he began hearing the angels.

_“The rogue has been spotted. Castiel is here, just as advertised.”_

_“Good, now get to him.”_

A figure moved in the middle of the crowd, both lines for the microphones were full so this had to be one of the voices he heard. He smiled for the rest of the crowd, hiding the fact that he heard it.

“Hello everyone! Did you all have fun yesterday?” The crowd screamed. There seemed to be more people in the crowd for him than there was for Sam and Dean. Maybe his show was more popular? “I’m glad to see all of you. Let’s start with some questions!” He wanted to stall for when the angel would attack him.

A young woman stepped to the microphone on the right side of the room. “I was wondering, since you play the part of hearing angels so well, have you ever heard voices?” Wow Castiel really wished she didn’t ask that. How could he answer this without sounding insane?

“There are a lot of things I relate to with Jimmy Novak, and that part of him is one that I relate to. I relate a bit too well? I’ve never really told anyone this but hey, I guess I should open up about it. I also hear angels. Which is weird because I’m not even religious. Wow, I wish I didn’t say that. You guys probably think I’m insane.” He was starting to babble. He began rubbing the stubble on his jaw, trying to calm down. The audience seemed to find it humorous.

“What if you’re some sort of fallen angel?” The girl laughed and Castiel joined her.

“No, I was kidding. I’m not like Jimmy in that sense.” He decided to play it like a joke.

_“He’s playing dumb.”_

_“Go up there and end him.”_

_“But there are witnesses.”_

_“I don’t care!”_

A man that Castiel has never seen before, stood up and began walking to the stage, taking the long way.  Castiel was getting fearful. Then a young man stepped to the microphone on the left side of the room. “How is it working on the set of _Apocalypse_?” The man asked.

“It’s really fun and rewarding. I met a lot of nice people because of the show. If you have the opportunity to be on a show like this, take it. You’ll love it.” That was an easy question for him. He actually enjoyed working on this show. “However, it’s really hard to land a spot in a show like this so it’s statistically improbable for you to experience this greatness. Many apologies coming from me.” The crowd laughed at his true statements. “What’s so funny? It’s the truth!” He smiled at their laughter. He enjoyed making people happy.

“If you could be a character in any other show, who would it be and why?” A girl said on the right side of the room.

“That’s a hard one… I may be _John Constantine_ from _Constantine._ I’ve always admired the character. Plus the concept of John Constantine, himself is amazing. I also really like his outfit is similar to Jimmy’s outfit, a suit, tie, and trench coat.” Castiel decided.

_“I won’t be able to take him out.”_

_“Try later, then.”_

Castiel would get random questions about his personal life, that he answered vaguely and honestly, as well as questions about his character. Something being brought up frequently is his possible future relationship with Dean. The fans seem to want them to be in a relationship for reasons that he is unaware of. “Why does everyone want to know if I will be forming a relationship, sexual or romantic, with Mr. Dean Winchester?” He asked and the crowd laughed. “I honestly don’t understand why you guys seem obsessed, I only just met the man yesterday. I mean, yes he is aesthetically pleasing, funny, and from what I know he is very devoted to his brother. However, I don’t think we would be able to have a relationship. As far as I know, he’s straight, and has no interest in me other than friendship.  Also I have never been in a relationship with anyone, hell, I’m still a virgin.” Wow, Castiel seriously could rant about random things while he’s on stage at these conventions.

After the panel, Castiel finds Dean almost instantly. Dean is talking to a fan in the hall, the woman has red hair that reminds Castiel of Anna, a Harry Potter shirt, and jeans. The two are standing awfully close together, maybe a bit too close for a fan and an actor. It’s when Dean hooks his arm around her that it entirely bothers Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” This catches Dean off guard. Dean turns around, still holding onto the woman.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean smiles and it doesn’t lighten the weight on Castiel’s chest.

“You’re _the_ Castiel!” The woman shouts and practically jumps. This woman was obviously a hardcore fan.

“Indeed I am. You are?” Castiel goes the polite route and extends his hand for her to shake it, and she in turn hugs him.

“I’m Charlie. I’m a huge fan.” She says this and lets go of Castiel, who was still shaken at the random touching. “Dean, you didn’t tell me that you know Castiel.”

“I met him yesterday. Sorry, Cas. Charlie is practically a younger sister to Sam and me, I was just showing her around the Convention floors.” That clears up some stuff for Castiel. He smiles at Dean and Charlie.

“It’s fine. Hey, maybe you and I could go back to my hotel room for some drinks?” He asks this directly to Dean, who smiles in response.

“I’d love that. Charlie, go find Sam or Jess, maybe they could finish the tour for you?” Dean says and Charlie says her goodbye with a wink to the boys before leaving to find Sam or Jessica.

Castiel and Dean depart for Castiels hotel room and as they walk, fans scream and take pictures of the two. Some fans even took a few pictures of them as they entered the room. Jess would burn Dean a new one if those ended up in a magazine or a celebrity news website, like _TMZ_ , It might even end up there. Dean honestly didn’t care right now.

Castiel took out two bottles of beer from the fridge of his room, and handed one to Dean. They sat on the foot of Castiels bed and took a swig simultaneously, so much so that an on looker would think it were choreographed for a television show or movie.

“Fans kept asking me if you and I were in a relationship yet.” Castiel said this and Dean chuckled a bit.

“I don’t think you want a relationship with me. My last one ended horribly. Hell, it was a continuation of a one night stand.” Dean began. “So I was in a town with my brother and I remember that this one woman, that I had an extended one night stand with, lived in this town. So, I went to the address she gave me. The place was full out decorated for a kids birthday party, so I thought it was the wrong place, but I decided to check anyways. When I knocked on the door, Lisa opened the door and was like really shocked. Then I find out that the party is for her son, Ben, who was turning 8. I did the math and thought _‘oh shit, this is my kid’_ and then I noticed that Ben reminded me of how I acted when I was his age, so I asked Lisa if he was mine, and she of course lied about it. When I had to leave, she kissed me. Then two years later we ran into each other again then we continued the relationship and she told me the truth about Ben being mine, because the kid seemed to like me. Then after a year of me living with them, we had a falling out and broke up. This broke the poor kids heart and he tried to help us get back together. Lisa wouldn’t take me back and I understood why. Then a month after that, Lisa forbid Ben from interacting with me, and said it was my fault. So I ruined my only long term relationship and I’m not allowed to see my son anymore.” Dean was upset, and Castiel noticed this.

Castiel put his arm around Dean. Dean smiled at him. “I’m sorry to hear this Dean. Just so you know, this doesn’t make you any less appealing.” Castiel stared into Deans eyes. With every second, they moved a little closer to each other. Dean initiated the kiss and Castiel accepted it with just as much passion. They separated after a few seconds.

Dean smiled at the blue eyed man. “Let’s give them something to talk about.” This statement made Castiel smile back. They kissed again and put their drinks down, then Castiel laid on the bed, allowing Dean to straddle him. Dean licked Castiel’s lower lip, asking for entrance, Castiel accepted and the kiss got more heated. Castiel laced his fingers into the other man’s hair. They separated the kiss yet again.

“Dean… I uh… I’ve never…” Castiel looked towards Dean’s crotch.

“Never? Not once?” Dean got off of him. Castiel sat up and looked at the floor. “Wow. Then we should take this slow?” Dean said and Castiel nodded in response. Dean grabbed one of the beers and took a swig.

“You can go to your room if you want, you don’t have to stay.” Castiel said this and earned a look from Dean that read _‘are you stupid?’_

“If I leave, you’re coming with me.” Dean said instead, lightening his expression and taking another drink of his beer.

“Oh okay.” Castiel laid back down on the bed, Dean lying beside him. Castiel turned on the television to a random channel and extended his hand for Dean to hold it, which he did.


	4. Apparently you and Cas are 'Destiel'

Dean woke up tangled with Castiel, both were fully clothed, much to Dean’s surprise. Dean didn’t remember much from the night before but he knows they kissed. He checked his phone and it had a missed call from Sam, Jess and Charlie. He decided to call Sam back. Sam answered after two rings.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam obviously had been up for at least an hour.

“Why did you call me at 3 in the morning? I was asleep I think.” Sam could tell Dean had just woken up.

“Dean please tell me you didn’t have a one night stand with Castiel.”

“I didn’t have a one night stand with Castiel. I’m actually serious about this if it becomes more than friendship.” This was maybe the most honest Dean had been with Sam about his feelings, since Lisa.

“Okay, well we have photo ops to do today so you should come back to the room, take a shower, change your clothes, brush your teeth and maybe have some coffee and a small breakfast.” Sam sighed and Dean could hear a rustling on Sam’s end of the phone, it was Jess doing her own morning ritual.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Dean hung up the phone. Dean took a pen and the hotel notepad, deciding to write Cas a note.

_‘Gotta go to my room to get ready for photo ops. Hope to spend more time with you later today. Had a great time last night._

_-Dean’_

He wrote his number at the bottom, allowing Castiel to call him when he would like to. He then left Castiel’s hotel room and went to his.

 

“I heard that Dean spent the night in Castiel’s hotel room last night.” A fan said to her friend while they were in line for their photo with Sam and Dean.

“I heard that too. Maybe they finally caved and started going out.” The other girl responded.

“Pass please.” Jessica said, cutting the conversation short. The girls showed Jess their passes and walked to the boys.

“Is everyone talking about Cas and me?” Dean whispered to his brother as the girls excitedly walked to them.

“I guess so.” Sam responded and the two posed with the girls and smiled as their picture was taken and the girls left.

 

Dean and Castiel had been texting each other in their free time during that day. Right now though, Dean was at a diner with Charlie, who was looking at the press coverage done for this weekend.

“Apparently, you and Cas are ‘Destiel’. Like Bradgelina.” Charlie said as she read an article on the website for a magazine. “People think you two slept together last night.” She continued reading. “There are articles ‘Is Destiel The New Bradgelina?’ and ‘Did Castiel Give Dean His V Card!?’ are a few examples of articles that are now floating the web.” She said.

“We didn’t sleep together in that sense. I slept in his bed with him lying beside me. We did kiss but that’s it.” Dean said unaware of the journalist sitting at the table next to theirs.

“There are picture of you two going into his room and you leaving. People think you two did the nasty. Gross so many penises in that.” Charlie shuddered at the thought. Dean threw a french-fry at her.

“All penises are too many for you.” He said making Charlie laugh.

“But not enough for you, I guess.” She took a sip from her milkshake.

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned as he took a bite from his double bacon cheeseburger.

“You have a history of sleeping with random women, in fact it is something you are known for, and then you meet one guy and bam you suddenly don’t care if the media thinks you’re gay.” Charlie glanced at Dean while waiting for another article to load.

“I’m not gay, I love women, always have, and I always sort of felt this way about guys. I just never found the right one? Now I found Cas and damn, I’m happy.” This got the journalists attention, she wrote something, going unnoticed. 

Dean was known for many things: his sexual history with many women, his love of cheeseburgers, pie, guns, and fighting, as well as his insane criminal record. Sam and Jess were really good at covering it up and bailing him out but Dean always ended up in some kind of trouble.

Charlie checked her phone, she got a text from Jess. Both women were basically Sam and Dean’s managers. Jess was Sam’s and Charlie was Dean’s. They would talk about publicity issues and interviews with hosts for late night shows, or just regular talk shows. “Don’t forget you have an interview with Dick Roman tomorrow. We don’t want you hungover or in holding for getting in a fight with a paparazzi.” Dean laughed at the last comment. “He’ll probably ask about Cas, I want you to tell the truth, but Jess wants you to lie. Do what you want, however I will be disappointed if you lie.” Dean nodded at what she said.

“Okay, I’ll talk to Cas. See what he thinks.” Dean continued eating his food.

 

As Dean held Cas, he placed gentle kisses on his neck. “Babe, I have an interview tomorrow and I’m probably gonna get asked about _us_.” Dean said between these gentle kisses. Castiel smiled at these gentle kisses.

“Tell them. It wouldn’t do much if you lied.” Castiel kissed Deans forehead.

“Okay,” Dean smiled and kissed Castiel. “How do you feel dating one of the most controversial male celebrities in today’s media?” Dean chuckled.

“How do _y_ oufeel about dating the celebrity best known for his purity?” This earned a laugh from Dean.

“You’re not pure, you’re just inexperienced. Everyone was there once.” Dean kissed Castiel’s hand.

 

The following morning, Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, and an empty bed in Castiel’s hotel room. Castiel was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and eating bacon from the hotel breakfast bar, he of course got some for Dean. Dean got out of the bed and walked to the table, sitting next to Castiel. He ate a piece of bacon and took a sip from the coffee.

“I have to go back to my hotel room so I can get ready for the flight to LA for the interview.” Dean said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“I have to pack up for my flight back home. I’ll try to watch the interview when I get there. I’ll call you either when I get home or after the interview.” Cas responded, calmly finishing his coffee. They now have to deal with a long distance relationship with both of their busy schedules. “I hope that the next time we see each other, it isn’t a convention or shooting the crossover. We should try to schedule dates?” Castiel sighed.

Dean nodded. “Okay. We’ll trade schedules and we can plan dates on both of our days off.” Dean finished the plate of bacon and took another sip of his coffee. “Maybe we could have cozy weekends together. Like small trips to the lake house my dad left me and Sammy.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s suggestion.


	5. So, this upsets you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * means POV change

“Tonight we have a special guest. He is possibly the most controversial celebrity in today’s media. Love him or hate him, he seems to be all over the internet this weekend. Please welcome Dean Winchester!” The view of the camera widened and now Dean was in frame along with the man sitting at the desk, in his dark hair and expensive suit. Dean smiled and waves at the camera and the fans in the audience, who were screaming. “They seem to love you.” Dick laughed a bit.

“It’s better than the alternative. They could be booing and throwing cameras at me, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Dean shrugged and Dick laughed again.

“So I’ve got some questions about a video that leaked on the internet, with you talking with a beautiful woman with red hair.” Dean looked at the monitor set out for him to see the video. It was on the website for a magazine. It was the conversation, Dean had with Charlie at that diner in San Diego. Wow, being a celebrity means you have absolutely no privacy.

“So you caught me in my natural habitat.” Dean decided to joke.

“One of the questions circling the video is whether or not it’s real or planned.” Dick said.

“Charlie and I had no idea that video was being taken. We were just having lunch a long day of photo ops with fans. She was reading articles about the relationship I formed at the beginning of this weekend. Of course we would talk about it, because my brother’s wife thought it was bad publicity, but my manager Charlie thought it was cute and we didn’t have to worry.” This caused the crowd to get excited.

“So you did start a relationship this weekend? With Castiel?” Dick asked, interested for his own reasons.

“Yeah, Cas and I started dating, sort of. He is fully aware of my past love life. I’m aware of his. It’s all good.” Dean nodded.

“There was a fan that practically stalked you two. She got some pictures of you two being super cozy.” Dean made a face that read _‘what the fuck’_ as Dick pulled up a picture of Dean and Castiel cuddling on the bed of the hotel room. It was taken from a crack in the blinds of the window.

“How… Why… What is wrong with you people?” Dean finally said. “What gives you the right to invade my personal life and take pictures of Castiel and me, in private? Why do you obsess with stuff that isn’t your business?” Everyone got quiet.

“So, this upsets you?” Dick Roman leaned in his chair.

“Of course it upsets me! Why would someone care so much about my personal life that they do that? They need to get a life!” Dean was yelling now.

“Dean please calm down. We can stop talking about this.” Dick said, and Dean took a deep breath.

“Please let’s stop talking about this. I honestly don’t understand you people sometimes.” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“So, people, fans or not, want to know if you’re gay.” Dick sort of changed the subject, but not entirely.

“I’m not gay. I like both women and men, and I always have. I just wasn’t open about it. I finally found someone I am comfortable with.” Dean sighed.

“It’s nice that you’re comfortable enough to be open about it now. Some people hate the relationship, as they think you would corrupt Castiel with an anti-abstinence message.” Dick says and looks at one of the papers on his desk. Dean makes a confused face.

“Corrupt? Are those people the same people that tried to get _Wayward Sons_ banned because it shows Lucifer being a sort of okay guy? Also I won’t force anyone to do anything they don’t want to, so I won’t be corrupting him.” During the first season, the show had to go on a hiatus as a group of radical Christians tried to get it off the air entirely because Lucifer was set as a main character and not an evil villain as they see him. Although the hiatus lasted about as long as 10 months, they never got the show permanently off the air. Dean never liked those groups as they always ruined everything, they were the kind of people to stand on the streets holding homophobic signs about how “God hates gays”.

*

Jess was watching Dean’s interview with Dick Roman backstage while checking social media, seeing people’s reaction to Dean outing himself. She was a bit upset that Dean couldn’t have waited until later in his and Castiel’s relationship, because revealing the relationship can get bad press coverage for Dean and the show itself. However, Charlie had to talk him into outing himself so now they whole team has to worry about what people say about the couple. Jess honestly hoped they wouldn’t go through with being a couple because it could get both shows bad coverage.

As Jess scrolled through people’s reactions, her phone began to ring. She answered because the contact name was that of her boss, one of the executive producers, Zachariah.

“Hello-” Jess began speaking but was quickly interrupted.

“What the _hell_ is your brother in law doing? Is he trying to get _both_ shows lower ratings? As more people find out that we have a _fag_ as one of our _leads_ , the more people that stop watching the show!” The man was outraged, he was yelling into the phone and it was obvious that as he yelled, spit was flying out of his mouth.

“I tried to get them to keep it a secret but he wouldn’t listen to me.” Jess would never talk back to Zachariah because he could easily take her job as well as Sam and Dean’s. She honestly was scared of the man, he had too much power for such an awful person.

“Well, you tell him that if he doesn’t tell the public that him and that other _fag_ are over because if he doesn’t, I’ll be sure to get both shows cancelled and that he gets into a _horrible accident._ Not only will you and your family be poor and jobless, but Castiel will too, and Dean would never be able to walk again.” The man spoke with words full of venom.

“Yes sir. I’ll be sure to tell him and Castiel as soon as possible.” Jess felt horrible having to do this but she needs to, or else nothing good will come of it.

“I’ll call in a young woman that dreams of being with Dean, so we can set them up together. All you need to do if breakup that disgrace of a relationship, and bring Dean in to meet this lovely lady to take her out on a date.” The man seemed to have calmed down a bit but every time he mentioned the relationship, there was a fire behind the words that upset Jess.

“Of course.” After Jess says this, Zachariah hangs up and Jess calls Castiel so she can do what she was told.

After about three rings, Castiel answers.

“Jessica? What’s up?” Cas says happily, and it breaks Jess’s heart that she has to do this.

“Cas, I’m really sorry but I got a call from my boss and you and Dean have to breakup, or at least pretend to, and Dean has to pretend to be seeing a random woman of my bosses choosing. I had nothing to do with this, but if you don’t do this then you, me, Sam, and Dean will lose our jobs.” Jess didn’t want to mention what Zachariah said about hurting Dean.

“Oh.” That’s all Cas has to say after two minutes of silence, and he says it so sadly that Jess wants to cry.

“I’m sorry Cas… He threatened to hurt Dean, saying he’ll never walk again because Zach is going to cause an awful accident that at best would severely injure Dean but may even kill him.” Jess seriously needed a way to justify why she said she would do this, other than the threatening of all of their jobs.

“He can’t do that! That’s illegal!” Cas was obviously very angry.

“Cas, just stage a fight and breakup the next time you two are out around paparazzi, then when you get home, I dunno… have phone sex?” Jess was making the last part up as she went.

“That sounds like a good idea, except for the last part.” Cas was obviously flustered about the last part.

“I just made it up as I went, sorry. But really, do you think you two can do that?” Jess bit her lip as she waited for an answer.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to tell Dean about it. I can’t risk the threats that Zachariah was making.” Cas responds reluctantly.


	6. I'm fantastic now that you're here.

“Cas, babe, don’t do this. We can’t… I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Dean was surprised when Castiel told him what Jess relayed to him. Dean honestly didn’t like the idea of pretending to be dating some random lady, instead of telling everyone the truth. “Who cares what people have to say about us? We are who we are and it doesn’t matter who he date. I don’t care what anyone says, Cas, I can’t hide my feelings for you.”

“Dean, you have to understand, I’m doing this for you. If we don’t do this, Zachariah is going to do horrible things to you and me, as well as your brother and his wife.” Castiel doesn’t want to do this but he has to. He can’t let anything happen to Dean.

“Please tell me that we can still see each other.” Dean sighs and sits on the counter in Castiel’s kitchen. Since Castiel’s house is closer to his than he thought it was, Dean decided to pay him a visit after that interview with Dick Roman. Castiel was quick to let him stay, as he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

“Of course we can still see each other, we just need to be more secretive about it. We also need to stage a breakup the next time we are around any paparazzi or fans.” Castiel wishes they didn’t have to do this it hurts something awful, the same goes for Dean. “I would give anything not to do this.”

Cas sits next to Dean, leaning his head on the others shoulder. Dean lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Cas returned the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Deans neck. Dean wishes he could show Cas off to the rest of the world, but he can’t.

This is going to suck.

 

It was a week later, some random talk show host asked to have Cas and Dean on the show, there was about three million people watching. The couple seriously wishes they didn’t have to do this, but it’s the only thing they can do.

Cas was sitting next to Dean on the couch on the talk shows set, Dean had a hand placed on his knee, and they decided that at that moment, they should perform the fight that they had rehearsed at least five times. It was just acting, something they did every day, something they were known for. This was going to be hard but they could do it, it was just like recording an episode of their own shows.

“Dean is special to me, but I don’t like his past relationships, or lack thereof. I didn’t have a relationship before, romantic or sexual, but Dean has had many sexual relations and maybe two romantic relationships prior to this one.” Castiel honestly didn’t have a problem with this.

“What are you trying to say? You told me you didn’t have a problem with it.”

“Well, I lied.” This was making Castiel uncomfortable.

“Why would you lie about that?” Dean was acting defensive, and pulling it off quite well.

“I thought I could look over it and try to ignore it, but I can’t people will stop bringing it up.” Castiel didn’t like that people kept mentioning it, but that was because it wasn’t their business.

“Well if you have such a problem with it, then I don’t know what you can do other than leave me!” Dean shouted, just as they practiced. Castiel stood up following what Dean said, and Dean stood after him.

“Maybe I will!” Castiel shouted back and stormed off the set, Castiel left in the opposite direction. Everyone in the audience was silent, and the talk show host but the show on commercial and tried to figure out a guest that would take Castiel and Dean’s place on set.

 

The media was in a frenzy immediately after the staged breakup, and Zachariah sent a young woman to Dean’s house the following day. The woman was pale, with blue eyes and dark strawberry blonde hair and a strange tattoo on her forearm. She knocked on Dean’s front door, reluctantly as she knows Dean from about a month before and she felt sick to her stomach having to see him after the way he left her. Dean opened the door and was shocked to see her.

“Sorry, you look like someone I’ve met before…” Dean says as he looks her up and down.

“Let me jog your memory.” Lydia showed Dean the tattoo on her arm and it clicked.

“Lydia! It’s been, what, a month? You’re the girl Zachariah sent to pretend to be my girlfriend?” Lydia nodded in agreement.

“I don’t want to, trust me. I’m pregnant and as soon as people find out, they’ll think you’re the father and I’m not even sure about that because I saw like two other guys that week.” She sighed and Dean’s eyes went wide.

“You’re pregnant and _I could_ be the _father_? Does Zachariah know?” Dean was honestly shocked.

“Yes and Yes. He chose me for the purpose of all the gossip people would make about you being the father.” Lydia honestly didn’t want to do this.

“Am I?” Dean asks, scared to find out the answer.

“I don’t know yet but Zachariah scheduled a paternity test for you and the baby. I hope that it isn’t you, though. Also if it turns out you are, we seriously have to over play your excitement when the media finds out.” Lydia sighs.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean runs a hand through his hair.

Later that night, Dean let Lydia stay the night at his house to build up media suspicion. Dean promised Cas that they would video chat so he went to his laptop, pulled up skype and started a video call with Cas. Lydia sat on the bed behind Dean’s computer desk and chair. After two rings, Cas answered.

“Hey, Dean.” Cas smiled then he saw Lydia and frowned. “Who’s she?”

“Lydia, she’s the girl that Zachariah assigned to be my pretend girlfriend.” Dean said and Lydia waved to Cas, who waved back.

“None of my managers or producers assigned me a girlfriend, as I am going back to the image of abstinence. Everyone thinks I’m the poster child for virginity.” Cas frowns.

Dean sighs. “I wish you were here. Or I was there. Hey, maybe you could go to Charlie’s house this weekend, since she’s out of town for a videogame convention, I’ll come over on Thursday before she leaves.”

“Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?” Cas asks unsure.

“D’you got a better one?” Dean retorts causing Cas to sigh.

“I guess that’s our only idea.” He responds. “I wish we could see each other in public.

“Me too, Cas, me too.”

 

At around 3 in the morning on Thursday, well technically Friday, Dean arrives at Charlie’s house. He stepped out of his ’67 Chevy Impala that he parked in her garage. Him and Cas have to hide their cars, so that no one suspects anything. He entered the house, and was greeted with open arms from Charlie.

“Hey Dean.” She says into his chest. Dean pats her on the back and smiles.

“Hey Charlie. Listen, I really appreciate this. It’s the only way Cas and I can see each other.” Charlie smiles and let’s go of him.

“No sex on my bed. If you’re going to do the horizontal mambo, go in the guest room, which you will be staying in anyways.” Charlie laughs at her own joke.

“That sounds like a challenge.” Dean smirks.

“I hate you.” Charlie walks to the computer station she has set up in the middle of her living room.

“Love you too.” Dean laughs and goes to her kitchen. “I’m gonna steal some beer!” He gets a bottle from the fridge and takes a swig.

“Dean, I’m really sorry about what happened.” Charlie said as Dean walked into the living room.

“It’s not your fault.” Dean reassures her.

“I still feel bad. Also, there are a lot of fans online saying they saw you with a woman this entire week so far. Is she the one that Zachariah sent to pretend to be what Cas actually is to you?” Charlie sort of changes the topic.

“Yeah, the thing is that she actually was some random woman that I had a crazy night with a month ago and it turns out she’s pregnant. I could be the father but she doesn’t know so we have one of those tests scheduled for Monday morning.” Dean says.

“Oh so she could be a permanent addition to your life?” Charlie raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look away from the game she is playing.

“Yeah but I won’t marry her. She knows that.” Dean begins. “We’ll have to make up some bullshit reason like her not believing in marriage or me being afraid of that much commitment because of what happened with Lisa. I dunno just some complete bullshit that will get people talking.” Dean shrugs and drinks the beer.

“Wow, hopefully they go with her not believing in marriage, y’know so you don’t seem shallow.” Charlie sits up as her gaming gets more intense.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Dean frowns a bit.

“So, when is Castiel supposed to get here?” Charlie asks, finally looking away from her computer screen.

“He should be here soon.” It’s as if his words are magic because right after he says that, there is a knock on the front door.

Charlie pauses her game and gets up to answer the door. Sure enough, Its Castiel standing on the front porch. His car isn’t in sight so he must either live in a walking distance from Charlie’s house, he parked his car at some random place down the street, or he took an Uber to the entrance of the gated community and walked the rest of the way to Charlie’s house. Dean was putting his money on the third option.

“The Uber man was confused, because I asked him to drop me off about a mile before the actual stop I told him to go to. I tipped him an extra forty dollars so he wouldn’t ask, the tipped another fifty so he wouldn’t tell anyone. So I basically walked two miles to get here at three in the goddamn morning.” Cas really needed to learn how to greet people. He stepped inside the house, as Charlie stepped aside letting him in. Charlie closed the door after Cas was inside. “Hello, Dean. How are you?”

“I’m fantastic now that you’re here.” Dean stood up and greeted Cas with a kiss that was returned and received an additional hug, which he gladly reciprocated.


End file.
